Sugarcat
Sugarcat (birthdate: December 24) is a Canadian YouTuber and voice actor who lives in the East coast of Canada. He streams and uploads gaming videos and occasional vlogs every now and then. Personal Life Childhood He was born incredibly early — 3 months early to be exact — and he almost died because of the early birth. However, the doctors managed to keep him alive. The nickname “Sugarcat” comes from his childhood. The term "Sugarcat" was a term used in an art project in an Industrial Arts while in Junior High school. He had to come up with an original art project and had very little time to do so. He took a box of sugar cubes and, using drops of water, formed them into a cat shape. The project did not do well, but the name stuck. After being forgotten for years, it reemerged when he created his own YouTube channel. He lived in the countryside outside the city of Halifax with his parents as a kid. Sugarcat is the oldest of 4 siblings, having two brothers and a sister. Sugarcat has previously said that he wasn't really close to his family during his late teens. Sugarcat has previously lived in an apartment in Antigonish, Nova Scotia, and in Toronto, Ontario and now currently resides in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Sugarcat is very well known for changing his hair color and his pink cat ears for his headset. Sugar attended college in Halifax the first time (in Information Technology) he did not finish college. Sugarcat has a fun and energetic personality, and enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from AAA games, to flash games, with his favorite games being World of Warcraft, Doki Doki Literature Club! and Undertale. YouTube Career He created his account on June 16th, 2013 but didn't really start uploading videos until March of 2016. He is known for his sarcasm and high energy, especially in his "Would you Rather" videos. Yet sometimes, Sugarcat has an incredibly soft side when the community is involved. One of his favourite YouTubers is the Irish gaming channel "Jacksepticeye". Every so often he vlogs from his apartmen’ts deck, calling them "Sugardeck Vlogs" where he talks about everything from his life to politics. Sugarcat likes to stream every so often with his longtime and real life freinds: Tiduzz and Mugdock. During the Christmas livestreams, viewers created two "Alter-egos" of Sugarcat called "Sucre (french for Sugar) kitten" and "Saltycat", Sucrekitten being more humble and over the top, with Saltycat being a darker side of the usually friendly YouTuber. Sugarcat often interacts with fans, no matter the social media platform. He has an almost perfect reply ratio on Twitter and YouTube. He always answers questions to the best of his ability and always shows how much he cares for the community. Computer Specifications This list is according to Sugarcat's"BEHIND THE CURTAIN | My PC Setup" video. Uploaded Jun 9, 2017. Case: *CPU: Ryzen 1700 Motherboard: Gigabyte ab350-gaming 3 Graphics Card: Nvidia GTX 1080 RAM: G.SKILL Ripjaws V Series 16GB. Relationships Wife He met her while attending college. She hasn't been shown, appeared, or introduced in any of his videos for privacy reasons. Son Sugarcat has a 2 year old son who was born in August of 2017. He has made a few appearances in videos on the channel, but his name has not been made public for safety. Quotes *"Choppy Chop! *"MEOW'S IT GOING EVERYBODY!" (Current Intro) *"Keep being awesome!" *"Shiver me tiimbers!" *"HAVE A MEOWSOME DAY EVERYBODY" (Current Outro) *''"SH!T BALLS"'' *''"FU@$ING HELL!"'' *''"Oh Jesus!"'' *''"We did it!"'' *''"Let's do it!"'' *''"I'll do it!"'' *"WHAT THE HELL?!" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers